


Ain't No Grave

by Rlillies



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Outsiders point of view, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), i call booker a depressed rat because i love him, nile is bisexual and you can tear that from my cold dead hands, no beta we die like the old guard, this is about 10 years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: Maria decided it would be a good idea to take her mother to France for her 50th birthday, somewhere she has always wanted to go and see in person. She knew the trip was going to be expensive but she also knew she was going to have unforgettable moments. What she didn't know was that she was going to see her dead ex-girlfriend
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, past Nile Freeman/Orginal Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 202





	Ain't No Grave

Maria brought her warm cup of tea up to her lips. The steam blowing up and fogging her glasses, she looks over at her mother sitting across her. The happiness that she wears on her face makes the trip even better for Maria that it already has been. 

While looking at her mother, she sees a woman walk over and sits down at a table a few yards away from her. Alongside the woman are three men and two other women, but Maria recognizes that Black woman that sits down. She cocks her head to the side, confusion racking her brain. Unable to find where she knows this woman from. 

Maria keeps watching them and notices that the other two women is a short woman looks asain, and if she were to guess mostly likely Vietnamese. The taller woman is white and holds herself with such high authority and confidence that Maria would guess she is some Fortune-500 CEO. Two of the men are obviously a couple, not in the fact that they are all over each other but by the fact that they exchange such loving looks with each other that Maria feels like she is intruding on an intimate moment between them. 

She looks over at the third man, the tallest of the group. If Maria were to describe this man she would say he looks like a depressed rat. She sees the man pull out the chair for the Black woman, as she sits down he leans over and presses a kiss on top of her head. She looks up at him with a smile. 

As soon as Maria see’s that smile, a smile that she has been the reason behind. The smile that is caused from the one she loves. Maria has been on the receiving end of that smile and it always melted her when she saw it. 

Maria see’s Nile,  _ Nile. _ The woman that she went to a funeral for, the woman that she dated for almost three years in highschool. The woman was the reason for Maria to move back to Chicago to take care of her mother. She cried on this woman’s mother’s shoulder. She held this woman’s brother as he cried in her arms.

Maria is looking at a dead woman. A dead woman that she knows like the back of her hand. A dead woman that is sitting down at a cafe in Paris and that is very much  _ not dead _ . 

Maria coughs up her tea that was going down her throat. Her mother looks back at her in confusion and worry. The older woman reaches her hand out lightly rubs Maria’s back, trying to be helpful with her tea problem. What her mother doesn’t know is that she is currently looking at her ex-girlfriend sitting in front of her, not dead. 

She sees the blond man look over at her -not the rat man, but the other one- and squint. Maria knows he sees her staring, she just can’t tear her eyes away from the group. He says something to the darker man sitting next to him, and as soon as the blond finishes saying something to him he looks over at her. 

Quickly and all at once the group with Nile explodes in small, almost unnoticeable movements. It looks like they are arguing between each other, but Maria is unable to understand anything by their lips. Their lips moved in so many different ways she would guess what they were speaking multiple languages at once. 

Nile looks over at her, the woman’s face going from so many different emotions all at once that Maria can’t place them. Nile looks away from her and says something to the rat-looking man next to her that causes him to sit up straighter. Before Maria can observe the group more her mother says something to her that snaps her out of her daze. She looks back at her mom and sees her sporting a very concerned look for her daughter. 

She tries to wave her off and convince her that everything is okay, and that her tea just went down the wrong pipe. 

Maria looks back at where the group was and sees nothing. Their table is there and the drinks that they were barely able to consume before Maria spotted them was the only evidence that they were there. Her eyes grow even wider, if that’s even possible, and she looks back at her mother and then down at her cup. She stares into the murky reflection in her tea, starting to question her own sanity. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a tumblr post i saw a few days back, the prompt was "someone from nile’s old life who runs into her while on vacation and doesn’t find out nile’s “dead” until months later and thinks they saw a ghost." their tumblr is mewbotz 
> 
> uhhh like always, comment kudos and everything is much appreciated <3  
> follow me on tumblr for dumb shit as well at r-lillies


End file.
